Sasuke's Pain
by sakuragirl369
Summary: In this story Sasuke already came back from Orochimaru and admitted he was in love with Sakura. Then someone kidnapps her and Sasuke is dedicated to get her back and kill him. Why? Read to find out...
1. Sakura's Whereabouts

Sasuke's Pain

Chapter one: Sakura's Whereabouts

Summary: Sakura was kidnapped, and Sasuke is now doing everything in his power to get her back, even if he has to kill himself just to do it. The reason being? Who was she kidnapped by? Why does Sasuke suddenly care for Sakura, though not even two years ago she meant nothing to him? Read to find out!

(A.N./) I can't promise you that I'll update every day, week, month, or even once a year. But I will tell you that I'll update as soon as I can. So on with the disclaimer, and then to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But this story and storyline are all mine! You can't have them, but if you want to write a story kinda like this one, then E-mail me, and ASK!!!

* * *

One day, in team 7's normal training grounds, a boy, of about 17 years old, was training until he couldn't breathe anymore. Well, he was just training really hard.

"Why wasn't I strong enough?" said the boy as he was ruthlessly trying to destroy a nearby tree, "Why couldn't I do something? Why? Why couldn't I help her?"

Tears fell from onyx eyes as the boy stopped what he was doing and just fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but he put so much strain on his body that he couldn't move. Breathing heavily, he was shaking while turning himself over to lay on his back. "_Why can't I get any stronger?_" he thought as he pulled himself up and leaned on the tree he almost destroyed.

Suddenly, someone called his name. "SASUKE! SASUKE!" he heard. He knew who it was so he was trying to wipe the tears he let fall. "Sasuke! Am I glad I found you."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly. Still trying to wipe the tears, and his voice was breaking.

"Well, Tsunade-baa-chan got some news to where Sakura-chan is. She told me not to tell you, but I had to because I know you'd kill me if I hadn't told you and you found out some other way. And I - are you crying?" Do you know who **this** kid is yet?

"Shut up! Baka." As the wind blew, sunshine yellow and ebony hair flew around. Sasuke jumped away towards the Hokage's tower, and Naruto could've sworn he heard a 'thank-you' come from Sasuke, but he wasn't sure, so he didn't think about it too much.

* * *

Sasuke didn't even knock, he almost broke the hinges off the door to get into the room, the Hokage's room that is. "What, are you crazy?" Tsunade asked the boy standing in front of her, his face completely red, and his eyes wet from how much he'd been crying.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked as he went straight up to Tsunade, and grabbed her by the collar. "Where is Sakura? Tell me NOW!" Sasuke started to cry again. Seeing this Tsunade tried to calm him down, and tried to get him off of her. (A.N. Notice the "tried")

"Calm down Sasuke," Tsunade said in a calming yet demanding way.

"First off," she started once the boy was calmed as much to get him off her and seated. "I don't know exactly where she is, but we are getting close. She can't be too far from where we are searching. And I-"

"Where?! Where are you sending people to search for her?!" Sasuke so rudely interrupted the Hokage as she continued to speak.

The Hokage sat back in her chair, she was holding a large bottle of sake in her right hand, and in her left was a peice of paper. "I can't give you that information. And if I did, I know what would happen, you would so stupidly go after her, and I KNOW YOU CAN'T HANDLE HIM!" Tsunade started raising her voice.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sasuke was at Tsunade's collar again, "I'D KILL MYSELF JUST TO GET HER BACK!"

"And what exactly do you think that would do for her? Especially in the state she's in," Sasuke was taken aback a bit by Tsunade's statement.

Sasuke sat back down in the seat across from Tsunade and said, "I know, but if he finds out," sasuke paused for a moment, "Who knows what he-"

The door, to the Hokage's office, opened. "Tsunade-sama we're here and ready to go look for Sakura. All we need is-" The person that said that was Neji, and trailing close behind him was Hinata, Lee, and Naruto.

"Idiot" Tsunade mummbled bearly audible, but Sasuke managed to hear it.

Sasuke was ready to explode when Hinata cut in. "Tsunade-sama, why can't we take Sasuke with us. I'm sure it would be good for him, and keeping him away from trying to find Sakura-chan isn't going to do any good. Because you know he's just going to go look for her himself if you don't make it an official mission." Sasuke was staring at Hinata wondering what she was doing, and why she was trying to help him.

"_Why would she help me? What is she trying to do? Probably prevent any damage I'd do to Tsunade. Hokage or not, I'd kill her if it meant to get Sakura back." _Sasuke was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear what was said.

"Oi, but Tsunade-baa-chan, why?" Naruto asked sad to what she had apparently said. Sasuke looked around and saw Tsunade with a defeated look on her face, Hinata with a happy smile, Naruto saddened, Lee as happy as ever, and Neji's face was expressionless. "I thought you said that Sasuke wasn't going no matter what."

"Well that was before someone told him what happened and that we got some new information to her whereabouts." Tsunade explained. Tenten, Lee, and Neji looked at Naruto and shook their heads from side to side. Naruto laughed nervously. "Ok. Sasuke go pack up and meet these three at the gate." Sasuke nodded a 'yes' and headed home.

* * *

Neji, Naruto, Lee, and Tenten waited by the front gate, waiting for Sasuke. When he finally arrived, he saw two other people. "_Who are they?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. When he got closer he saw Gaara and Temari. "_What are they doing here? And where's Kankurou if they're here?"_ He got to the gate and stopped.

Gaara told Sasuke, "We insisted on coming when Tsunade told us what was going on."

"**We **Gaara?" Temari said, with a you-know-you-wanted-to-go-'cause-the-girl-you-like-is-in-trouble kind of look. Gaara cleared his throat, and Sasuke just stood there, trying to ignor what he just heard and realized.

"_The Kazekage? And Sakura? I didn't even know Gaara liked anyone. I never thought he would. He doesn't seem like the kind that would like anyone. And I don't mean that only because he had a demon inside him that isolized him from ever having feelings for other people."_ Sasuke sighed. "Can we get going now?"

The team of 7 people headed out towards their destination, with no idea of what was in store for them.

* * *

"So what do you plan to do with her?"

"Don't worry. You have no real reason to know your just nosy."

A 'hmph' was heard.

* * *

Tsunade, drunk as ever, layed on her desk half asleep, failed to hear the knock on her almost broken door. It was Kakashi. He figured she was drunk, so he walked in and over to the desk she was laying on. "Tsunade-sama. Have you seen Sasuke?"

Tsunade was so drunk she gargled her answer so it sounded like, "sarsukge igsr wgirtghg Ggarir'gs tgreragmrg."

"Could you please say that again?" he asked her.

She replied, "sajsfuakne fias wpivtnhqu Grajiw'sl tyekazmb."

"Ok, that was worse. I give up."And with that he walked out, and ran into Kankurou. "Hmm? What are you doing here?"

"Err- my brother and sister told me to stay here with the Hokage, while he went on his mission to save Sakura. Personally I don't know why he even cares about her. In my opinion whatever is gonna heppe-" Kankurou answered.

"Did Sasuke go with them?" Kakashi asked, hands on kankurou's shoulders, shaking him.

"I think so. Why?" Kankurou couldn't get his answer because Kakashi was already on his way to find the search party.

* * *

"So, Hinata?" Sasuke started a conversation with her. "Why'd you do that?"

"Hmm...? Well, really it was for Sakura's sake," she chuckled, "I know you would react by attacking Tsunade, and then she would have to defend herself. My point is, someone would get hurt, and I didn't want to have to be the one to tell Sakura what happened."

"..." Sasuke pondered over this for a moment, "Thanks."

Hinata looked over at him, and he sped up to catch up with Naruto, who was currently in front of her. She just kept following, she thought she heard a 'thanks' but she wasn't entirely sure, so she just left it alone.

* * *

Kakashi was at a high speed chase. Well, he was really just trying to find Sasuke and the others, but to him it was like a life or death mission. "Where are they...?" he asked himself, "maybe the smart thing I could've done was to get the directions from Tsunade...I'm so stupid."

Suddenly, something fell from the sky.

* * *

I know, I know, it was kinda short, but I promise that the next one will be longer, I just wanted to get something up. I can't tell you how I got this idea, but I knew that I needed to make a fanfiction for it.

If anyone has any questions for me, just put up a comment and ask.

Also, I'm waiting for at least 5 comments before I update.


	2. The Kidnapper and the Kidnapped

Sasuke's Pain

Chapter two- The Kidnapper and the Kidnapped

(A.N.) This is the second chapter. In this chapter you will find out who kidnapped Sakura, if you didn't already know, and you may find out why. Also, it's possible that you'll find out why Sasuke wants to get her back so much, and what her 'condition' is. This chapter will be in Sakura's P.O.V. (Point Of View). There is a little nudity (sort of) and mild language.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but this story is.

* * *

I awoke to find someone standing over me, and I knew who he was, but I just chose to lay there and stare at him. As he stared back, he told me to get up. And I said to him, "Make me." Then I closed my eyes and went back to the nice soft, white pillow I was laying on.

Well, that was until I was rudely picked up and droped on the floor by the man I told to 'Make me'. Maybe that was a bad idea.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at him.

"You told me to make you get up, so I did." he said, cold as ever.

"I didn't mean to throw me on the floor!" I said, still being rude to him, "Jerk." the 'jerk' was under my breath, but I think he caught it because he then took out a kunai, kneeled down next to me with the kunai at my neck.

"What was that?" he said quietly into my right ear.

"I-I said...um...nothing..." he got up and put the kunai away. He told me to get dressed, and I just stared at him as if to tell him to leave. He just stood there staring at me. "You're not gonna leave are you?" He just stared at me as if to tell me 'I'm staying here'. I sighed and got up. I walked over to the dresser that had my clothes in it. "If I take a shower...you're not gonna follow are you?"

"Maybe," he said no expression on his face. I felt chills up my spine.

"Never mind then." With that I walked behind the screne in the back of the room. It didn't bother me that he could probably still see me because he already did too much for it to bother me. When I finished, I walked from behind the screne and he was still staring at me. I sighed again.

He walked over to me and said,"Come on, Kisame said he wanted to fight you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's annoying and said he wanted to know how strong you were," he replied while his hand moved from his side to my right hip. I gulped.

"Well, then why are we standing here? I - uh - don't think we can fight in here...heehee," I was so nervous because usually when he did that it lead to one thing: sex. Or, well, him raping me and me screaming untill my lungs went dry.

He rolled his eyes and said, "He's not awake yet."

"Then why did you wake me up? If he's not awake and he wants to fight me, why did I have to wake up?"

"I'll give you one guess," he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me onto the bed. Thank god it was soft. This time he took a cloth and tied my mouth so I couldn't yell. I wimpered. "I like it when you struggle, but not when you scream," no emotion in his words.

My eyes widened. He grabbed my skirt and pulled it off, it fell to the floor. Next he pulled my shirt over my head, which also fell to the floor. I was left in my pink bra and underwear. I closed my eyes because I couldn't endure what was going on, I never could. I always hated when this happened. It would happend 2-3 times a day. Morning and night definatly, afternoons only if he wanted. Of course I've been here for about 2 months now. I know him, well I know what he does before he rapes me, and when he does.

* * *

When Itachi was finished what he did to me, I had tears in my eyes and they were red, my throat was still dry. Though I couldn't scream, I could make some kind of noise. I took the cloth off my mouth and put my clothes back on.

"Come on, Kisame has to be awake by now," he said to me as he walked out of the room.

"Well, at least I can get dressed in peace this time. With nobody staring at me," I yawned and wondered what time it was. I looked at the clock and it said 5:00. "_It better mean 'P.M.!'"_ I thought. "If it's A.M...them what time did he wake me up?"

"About 3." I heard Itachi's voice from the other side of the door.

"And Kisame wants to fight me at 5:00 in the morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Kisame answered.

I groaned and got up.

* * *

When we got outside, Kisame and I got ready to fight and Itachi sat under a nearby tree. I took out a kunai and waited for Itachi to signal. Kisame took out his Samehada and did the same thing. "Go," Itachi said, bored.

I threw my Kunai at him and he dodged easily. "Is that all you got kunoichi?" I growled and threw shuriken. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...never ending. "Did I hit a nerve?" he questioned with an evil smirk on his face.

"No," I smiled and stuck my tounge out at him.

"Hmm..?" he looked back just in time to see my last shuriken hit a string. "A trap!" he yelled as shuriken and kunai came flying at him. He dodged most but got hit by about five or six of them. "Ok, no more playing around!"

"Did I hit a nerve?" I chuckled. He groweled back at me and ran towards me with his Samehada, and he swung at me, but I dodged easily. "Uh-heah!" I gasped, "What the hell?"

"Heh. It drains your chakra."(A.N.: Truthfully, I don't know if it does but I'm going to say it does for this story. k?) Kisame said, the smirk returning to his blue-skined face.

"That's ok. I'm fine," I smiled and took out some more weapons. I threw them at him and they all missed.

"Obviously that's not working, kunoichi. Why don't you try something different."

"FINE! You want to see different?" he nodded, "Well, here goes." I ran at him and did a shadow clone jutsu. There were three of me now. It's like the same thing I did to Ino when we fought in the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams. Well, I'm a Chunin now, and I can beat Kisame. I know it! I continued running and Kisame made the same mistake that Ino did: he tried to focus and find the real one, but I got rid of them and punched him right in the face. As he went flying back, I threw some more shuriken at him and they all hit. "BULL'S EYE!" I yelled at him.

The whole time I was fighting I could tell Itachi was staring at me. It scared me, I was in tight, black kapris, and a pink mini, and my shirt hugged my form and was now dripping with sweat. It was a light pink, and I was wondering if he could see through it. But I didn't have time to check because Kisame got up and ran towards me again, bleeding massively.

"_Maybe I could try...Yeah!"_ I ran back at him and he swung his sword at me. I seemed to have disappeared on him.

"Kunoichi? Where'd you go?" Kisame asked. "Huh? Ahh!" He screamed as I came from under the ground, and grabbed his ankle. I pulled him underground, and got out.

I flipped my hair, and said, "Good thing I was watching Sasuke-kun when he fought Kakashi-sensei. Though I didn't act like it." I pulled my bottom right eyelid and stuck my tounge out at him. He growled then disappeared. All you could see was a small branch comming out of the ground. "Substitution? Like I didn't see that one comming." I sighed and turned around to see him right there and swinging his sword at me. I dodged it easily of course.

2 bloody and sweaty hours later: Kisame was lying on the ground all bloody and sweaty (a/n: EEEWWW!!! Bloody and sweaty fish?) and delusional. While I was still standing, though covered in blood and sweat too. "So, I guess you won Sakura." Itachi congradulated(?) me.

* * *

The reason I didn't do the lemon for Itachi and Sakura is because I'm no good at them, but I promise that there will be one in the next chapter. Though it won't be between Sakura and Itachi, it will be between Sasuke and Sakura. And I will update this story as soon as possible. Promise.

Reviews:

SeductressofDarkness: Thanks. The Gaara-likes-Sakura thing just came to me and I had to put it there.

Please R&R! The rating of this fanfiction might change also...srry. Remember R&R!!


	3. Flashback: Sasuke's Love Part I

Sasuke's Pain

Chapter 3: Flashback: Sasuke's Love part I

A/N: In this chapter Sasuke reveals how he feels about Sakura and no the lemon will not be in this chapter. I promised you, but I ended up not making it in this chapter. I promise that it will be in the naxt chapter which will be up tomorrow. I already wrote it, but I didn't want to put up 2 chapters at a time. Gomen! (Sorry!)

* * *

It was evening, and the middle of Summer, Sasuke brought Sakura to a lake at the edge of Konoha. It was the lake he always loved to visit when he had something on his mind. Now he had something on his mind, and he wanted to share it with Sakura. "The sun is setting...it's very beautiful..." Sakura said as she watched the setting sun reach the horizon.

"Yeah it really is," Sasuke said as he was watching her. She was wearing a bright pink mini skirt, and a top, a paler pink, that hugged her form. While he was wearing a dark blue shirt, with the Uchiha symbol on his back and a pair of black shorts. A moment passed, and Sasuke said, "Listen, Sakura, I-" but Sasuke was cut off by the boy with sunshine yellow hair, Naruto.

"Hey!" He screamed as he ran towards them and sat down next to them on the hill near the water. "What'cha guys doing?" he asked.

"Hello, Naruto," Sakrua said, not totally thrilled that he interrupted Sasuke, she knew he was going to say something that would be very important to her.

"Baka.." Sasuke said under his breath, turning his attention to the setting sun. It was almost passed the horizon, and that would mean that it would be dark soon. Naruto and Sakura were talking and Sasuke was trying to figure out a way to get Sakura away from him. Just as an idea struck him, Kakashi came. _"What does **he **want?"_

Kakashi knew what Sasuke was going to do, only because he knows Sasuke. So, Kakashi said, "Naurto, I need your help with something, come with me." he looked toward Sasuke who had a releived look on his face. Sasuke nodded a 'thank-you' and Kakashi nodded back.

As Naruto whined, Kakashi pulled him away from the other two. Sakura had a confused look on her face, and Sasuke was now ready to tell her what he wanted to for years. But just as Sasuke was about to speak, Sakura winced and said, "Ohh..it's getting cold."

Sasuke was getting really mad now, because he was being interrupted by everything and everyone. Luckily, he had his sweater tied around his waist. He took it off and gave it to her. She put it on and said, "Thank-you." after a moment she remembered he wanted to say something before Naruto came. "Sasuke, were you going to say something to me? I mean, you started then Naruto came..." She trailed off a little.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should stay out here anymore. It _is _getting cold." he replied, and she smiled at him. "Come on." He held out his hand and she put hers in his. As he helped her up he said, "Come with me, because I still want to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" she asked, she really wanted to know.

"I'll tell you when we get there." he replied.

"Get where?" now she was **really **confused. "_What's he planning?"_

"You'll see," he started walking and Sakura followed.

* * *

"This is where you LIVE?" Sakura asked as she entered what was apparently Sasuke's home. He nodded and led her upstairs to his room.

Once in his room, Sasuke sat down on his bed, and Sakura sat next to him. "You know...," Sasuke started. Sakura turned toward him to show she was paying attention. "I-" Again Sasuke was interrupted. This time it was the doorbell. "Stay here," Sasuke told Sakura.

Sasuke walked downstairs, and opened the door. Guess who it was...NARUTO!! (A/N: I just had to say it in caps!) "Sasuke!" Naruto jumped at him, and they both fell on the floor. Sasuke pushed him off and asked what he was doing at his house.

* * *

Back in Sasuke's room, Sakura was looking around she noticed a small, dark blue book sitting on the nightstand. She picked it up, and opened it. She started to read it.

* * *

"I only came by to see how you were doing...what are you hiding?" Naruto asked curiously, looking over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Nothing! And you just saw me not even 20 minutes ago! Why aren't you with Kakashi?"

He chuckled, "I tricked him. I used the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and made him think he was still with me when he was really with my clone."

"Idiot! What the hell do you want?!" Sasuke yelled, still frustrated that he wasn't with Sakura, and still hasn't told her yet.

Naruto, taken aback by what Sasuke just did, could only say, "I-I told you why I'm here...w-what's the matter w-with you?" Naruto asked frightened.

Sasuke, realizing what he just did, calmed down and sighed. "You mujst have some other reason why you came here if you just saw me 20 minutes ago."

"Yeah! I was really bored 'cause Kakashi-sensei was boring me and I wanted to get away..why? You doing something? Hmm?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"Yeah! I am doing something! Now LEAVE!!" Sasuke said trying to push Naruto out the door.

"Wait I-" was all Naruto could get out before he was pushed out the door and the door was locked.

* * *

Sasuke walked back upstairs and into his room. Before Sasuke walked into his room though, Sakura quickly put the book back where it was. She was shocked by what she read.

Sasuke, now inside the room, looked at her and knew what she had read. "By any chance...did you happen to read the book on the table?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke sighed and sat down next to her. "How much did you read?"

"A couple of pages..." Sakura kept her head down. She was too afraid to look him in the eyes.

Sasuke inhaled and then exhaled. "So, you read it?" Sakura nodded. "And now you know..." Sakura looked at him.

"I - uh - didn't know...you felt that way..." she smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...didn't know how. I wanted to, but I never knew how to bring it up. It scared me. The way i feel, I didn't know if you felt the same way. Ok, I did, but I just didn't want to tell you. And I wasn't even sure if I truly felt that way." Sasuke replied. "Sakura I-"

Sasuke was cut off by Sakura crashing her lips on his.

* * *

A/N: I promise that the next chapter will be up tomorrow and, yes, the lemon will be in THAT chapter. 


	4. Flashback: Sasuke's Love Part II

Sasuke's Pain

Chapter 4-Flashback Sasuke's Love part II

A/N: As I promised it's up. Yes this is the lemon. No I do not do good ones. If the lemon sucks it's not my fault. This is my first one ever. I'm sorry if it's bad. I just wanted to get it up. Ok, onto the disclaimer and then the story.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or anyone else in this fanfiction.

* * *

Last time: "I...didn't know how. I wanted to, but I never knew how to bring it up. It scared me. The way i feel, I didn't know if you felt the same way. Ok, I did, but I just didn't want to tell you. And I wasn't even sure if I truly felt that way." Sasuke replied. "Sakura I-"

Sasuke was cut off by Sakura crashing her lips on his.

This time:

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him, he couldn't believe he was finally going to be with Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke both fell off the bed and onto the floor, but it didn't bother either of them. They didn't even notice.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled it over his head and off. She threw it in some random direction. Sasuke did the same to Sakura. He grabbed her shirt and threw it in some random direction too.

Sasuke started kissing down Sakura's jaw, then her neck, then her shoulder. He stopped when he got to her bra. He bit it with his teeth and moved it down her shoulder and onto her arm.

Sakura sat up, moving Sasuke off of her. She reached behind her and took off her bra. She threw it towards their shirts. Sasuke watched as she did this and admired her large breasts. She moved toward him once again and started kissing him again. He pushed her back on the floor and started kissing her, this time he started on her breasts. As he kissed one, he cupped the other with his hand. Sakura had her hands in his hair. Pulling on it softly. Or as soft as possible with what was going on. She moaned as he moved further down. Kissing, licking, and nipping all skin available to him. He pulled down her skirt, then her underwear. He sat up and pulled the rest of his clothes off, while admiring the rest of Sakura, sitting under him. Staring at him. Fully naked.

Now that both of them were naked, they could get more done. Sakura pushed him off her and got on top of him. She put her cunt right over his hardened member. Sasuke, upon realizing how they were laying, turned red. And Sakura did too. "_Thank god there's no one else to ruin this moment. Naruto isn't coming back. And Kakashi kind of knows what's going on, except this part. So no one should bother us."_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey." Sakura intruded his thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"Do you really love me?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Because. If you didn't I wouldn't do this." Sakura said as she moved down and put her mouth on his dick. She wrapped her tounge around it and started licking and sucking. Sasuke moaned. Sakura moved her mouth farther around his cock, and Sasuke trying to hold in the next moan, shut his eyes tight. The pleasure of what Sakura was doing was unlike anything Sasuke had ever felt. Sasuke screamed as he came. Sakura moved away and got on her knees. Licking what came out of Sasuke when he came.

"_Now for some payback!"_ Sasuke thought. He got up to her height and moved her on her back. "Do you love me? Do you **really **love me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. of course. why would else would I have done that?" Sakura answered.

"Just making sure. Now that I know, I can do this." And with that said, Sasuke moved his fingers to Sakura's cunt.

He moved his fingers in a circular motion around her cunt and played with her clit. While he did this Sakura shut her eyes and moaned. "Mmm...Sasuke that feels good." Sasuke smirked. Sasuke moved toward her cunt and started licking and nipping her. A little while later, she came and Sasuke licked all the white fluid that came out.

Sasuke moved back to her face and started kissing her again. "_She tastes to delicious_" Sasuke thought.

_"He tastes so delicious" _Sakura thought (A/N: Funny, they both thought the same thing...).Sasuke positioned himself to her opening and moved in. "Ahh..." Sakura screamed. She didn't know he was going to do that.

Sasuke started moving in and out of her. The thrusts got faster and harder with every one. Sakura looked at Sasuke who now had small sweat drops on his face.

Every few moments Sakura or Sasuke let out a moan or a grunt. A little while later, they both came and Sasuke collapsed next to Sakura.

It was late and they were tired so they didn't move and fell asleep right there on the floor.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I know, I suck at lemons and it was kinda short, but I think, peronsally, for my first lemon, it was good...but I want to know what you think so please R&R. Thanx 


	5. Flashback: Sakura's Surprise

Flashback: Naruto's Dares

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. NO BODY WOULD LET ME ON THE FRIKEN COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!! AND I HAVE WRITTER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!! BAAAAAAAADDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry...I'll try to calm down...inhales...exhales Ok, now this whole chapter is really dedicated to my next fanfic, "Naruto's Dare's". This is just a preview. In this chapter Sakura goes searching for Sasuke to tell him something really important, while Naruto is daring Sasuke a whole lot of weird things. This whole chapter has really nothing to do with this story...sorry about that...I need more time for ideas. If you have any ideas, could you please tell me in a review? Please and thanks.

* * *

"Oh no!" Sakura just found out. "I have to tell Sasuke-kun! Where is he?! Oh my god...this is so serious!" 

Sakura searched frantically through the whole village of Konoha searching for her Sasuke-kun. As she came across team 7's old training grounds, Sakura saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi looked up from his latest edition of "Icha Icha Paradise" and said, "Oh. Sakura! What a nice surprise. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I really need to find Sasuke-kun. It's very important."

"Why? What's up?"

"I just really need to find him. Have you seen him?"

"The last time I saw him, he was with Naruto. They were making some kind of bet. I wonder what they were doing..." Kakashi started daydreaming about what could've happened in their dares.

* * *

...Here's what happened... 

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called Sasuke who was near a tree, training.

"What dobe?" Sasuke answered to Naruto who was running toward him with Sai.

"We've got 15 dares for you, and bet that you can't do 'em all" Naruto said with a big (A/N: And when I say "big" I mean "**BIG!**") grin.

"What? What are they?" Sasuke asked, actually curious as to what they were.

Naruto laughed evilly, "First, agree that you'll do them no matter what."

"Fine. How hard could they be?"

Sai stayed quiet.

"Ok. And if you lose, you have to eat 30 bowls of ramen. Also, you can't back out now, because you already said 'yes'."

"Whatever," Sasuke stared at the blond, "What is the first thing?"

Naruto laughed. "You have to go up to Ino and kiss her! And it has to be right on the lips!"

"What?! Only you would be the one to tell me to do THAT!"

"Come on!!"

Sasuke groaned.

* * *

Yamanaka Flowers

"Ino!"

"What Naruto?" Ino said, annoyed.

"Sasuke wants to give you something."

Ino gasped, "REALLY?!"

Sasuke walked up, annoyed. He sighed and walked closer to Ino. "Ino. I want you to know I hate you very much and this was a stupid dare." Ino looked confused. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Ino right on the lips. Ino blushed furiously when he pulled away. Sasuke remained calm and emotionless.

"OH! SASUKE-KUN!!!" Ino yelled. But when she yelled, Sasuke was already out the door.

* * *

outside Yamanaka Flowers

"You are such an idiot, I can't beleive you told me to do that!" Sasuke yelled, wiping the lip gloss Ino was wearing, that had found its way to Sasuke's lips, off of his lips.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!! SASUKE-KUN!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, and yelled, and yelled. She was so frustrated that Sasuke would not answer her, nor could she find him anywhere in Konoha.

* * *

A/N: Ok, you got a small preview of my next story, "Naruto's Dares", and I promise that story will be hilarious. I hope you all read it. And I hope you liked this chapter (though there was not much/any SasuSaku moments in this chapt.) 

Please R&R.

Hope you liked my story, I'll be updating soon enough.


	6. Flashback: Sasuke's finally told

Flashback: Sasuke's finally told

A/N: If you haven't already figured out what's up with Sakura, then prepare to learn. Well, you will most definately be told this chapter. I'm sorry if the last chapter sucked. I had no ideas and this chapter...I've sorta got some ideas. No promises though. Anyway on to the story:

well, disclaimer first:

**Disclaimer:** No, Naruto is not mine, Sasuke and Sakura aren't either. This story...MINE! But the character's and show aren't. Mkay? We understand each other? Good. If we don't, forget it I can't explain it any plainer.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! I've finally found you!" Sakura gasped when she caught up to him. "Where have you been?"

"I was...with Naruto...forget it. What's up?" Sasuke answered.

"I...um...well, Sasuke-kun...I'm...pregnant..." Sakura answered him.

Sasuke's mouth dropped, his eyes went wide. Seriously this guy was surprised. "W-wha...really?" Sasuke asked, for a moment not believeing the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Yes! Sasuke-kun, I'm serious. I really am. And...I've been looking for you for the past three hours to tell you that!" Sakura was obviously tired since she was yelling at him.

"Hey! What are you two doing over here? Sasuke-teme," Naruto asked, waving his hand in the face of the raven. "What's with you?" Sasuke had been stopped by Sakura and Naruto just noticed it. So he turned around to see why.

Sasuke was still very surprised so Sakura had said something to the waiting blond instead. "Naruto...um...something big had just come up. I need Sasuke-kun. Sorry," with that Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the arm and darted away.

"Sakura! Where are you going? Don't take Sasuke! Awww come on," Naruto cried.

* * *

Kakashi saw the couple, Sasuke and Sakura, running past him. "Hey, you two, what's up?"

Sasuke was still silent, trying to get the fact Sakura was pregnant into his mind, to stay. "I-I'm...uh...nothing really, Kakashi-sensei. I'm just bringing Sasuke-kun to...um...go get something to eat," Sakura told her sensei. She didn't know just yet if Sasuke wanted to tell anyone. He was the first one she told, of course.

"Really?" Kakashi asked, not believeing her. Sakura nodded. "Well, alright, but next time, stop and say 'hello' when you pass your sensei." Kakashi added. Sakura nodded in agreement and continued on her trek to her house.

* * *

When she got to her house she sat Sasuke on the couch and took her seat next to him. It was quiet for a while. Sasuke was still wondering if he was dreaming inside his head. Sakura, on the other hand, was feeling a little awkward. She didn't know what was going on in the boy's head. For all she knew, he could've been deciding whether or not to leave her.

"Sasuke-kun? Are...you ok?" Sakura finally had the courage to say something to the boy. Sasuke remained quiet. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad one. She sighed. "Sasuke if something is wrong...I mean-"

She was cut off by the raven boy. "This...I mean...I'm not dreaming? This is...all real? And I really...got you pregnant?" Sasuke wondered. He was still fighting inside but didn't want to worry the kunoichi anymore.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "You're not dreaming, this is all very real. And it may be hard on you, but you're not the one who'll be carrying a child for 9 months, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura added.

"I...I know, but I'm kind of having trouble...believeing all this."

"Yeah, I can tell..."

Both of them sighed almost simutaniously. "What are we supposed to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know...if you haven't realized...I've never been pregnant before," Sakura answered him with her remark.

"And if _you_ haven't realized, I've never gotten a girl pregnant before," Sasuke remarked.

They both sighed again. Sakura got up, and started walking. She motioned for Sasuke to follow and he did.

* * *

They were now at the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard from a completely bored voice. Sakura opened the door and walked in, followed by Sasuke. "Well, this is a nice surprise. What brings you two here?"

"Tsunade-sama...I'm...uh...well, I'm pregnant," Sakura told the godaime.

"You're...pregnant? Well...that's...that's wonderful!" Tsunade told her. "And I'm guessing that Sasuke is the father? hmm?" Sasuke nodded. "And you came here to...just to tell me that?"

"Um...no...I don't exactly...know what I am to do...being pregnant..." Sakura replied.

"Oh, of course not. Come here." Tsunade motioned to the young kunoichi who walked closer to the godaime.

All the while, Sasuke was still contemplating whether or not he was ready to take on the responsibilities of being a father. He was not very sure he _wanted_ to be a father but that's just what happened. '_a father? Well, I guess...I am going to be one...I don't know what I am supposed to do...being a father...I'm going to need help...'_ still in his thoughts he had failed to tell that Sakura was standing next to him and waiting for a reply to her question.

Sakura shook him a little. "Sasuke? You ok? Hello?"

"Hmm...? Oh, Sakura, sorry...I was...thinking..."

Sakura giggled. "I can tell that. You ready to go?" Sasuke nodded.

The two of them walked out of the Hokage's office. And Sasuke continued to be lost in his thoughts. 'a child...I'm going to have...a child...I'm going to be a...father...'

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? You're very quiet...not that you're normally loud or anything, but you haven't said a word at all." Sakura asked as she turned down the road to another one.

"Sorry...I'm just thinking," Sasuke replied.

"You're still wondering if you're acctually going to be a father or if you're dreaming, correct?" Sakura asked laughing a little.

Sasuke slowly nodded. Sakura giggled. He knew he wasn't dreaming. But he never actually thought he would be a father so soon. It was a big step and he wasn't sure he would be a good enough father to take care of this child growing inside Sakura.

When they got to Sakura's house she invited Sasuke in. He sat down and she asked him if he was hungry. "No...not at all," was his reply.

"Well, I am so I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Sakura said as she walked into her kitchen.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling. "A father..."

* * *

A/N: short...I know...but either way, I updated! yay! whoo-hoo. ok, well please review! I'll be waiting.

Oi, yes, Sasuke-kun found out that he is soon to be a father...well in 9 months. The next chapter will not be a flashback, don't worry. I know I've been writting too many of those, but that's just me.

In the meantime, review. Please. Yes, review. Press that button in the bottom left corner. I know you see it. Now, press it, and leave me a review.

Flamers welcome. In fact, if you are a flamer and you leave a mean review, it'll just give me more reason to continue this story. It'll make you mad, and that's fun for me! Just kidding about the fun part that is.


	7. Finding Sakura

Well, now that I have spell-check, I think that I should make fewer mistakes. Nevertheless, do not yell at me if I have more. My computer does not like me and there is no grammar check so I might use bad grammar. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update, I have been so busy this weekend and had writer's-block for the past 2-3 months.

**Sasuke's Pain:**

**The Trek to Sakura**

* * *

'_Sakura!_' Sasuke was so angry that he let his brother take Sakura prisoner He did not know what to do. He was frustrated and currently short-tempered. No one wanted to bother him, afraid that he was going to turn around and stab them with a kunai.

However, Naruto, of course, is the stupid one. "Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered quietly.

Sasuke turned and glared at him with such a fierce look that Naruto felt like he was being burned by the lasers of Sasuke's onyx eyes. Naruto was scared. Obviously, scared out of his mind. "I-I just wanted to say that I'm sure everything will be fine. Sakura is going to be safe and ok. Don't worry." Naruto tried to put on a smile that would make him feel better, but he also knew that Sasuke was not going to feel better unless Sakura was out of the hands of Itachi and in his arms once again.

Sasuke looked back ahead of him. Then Gaara spoke. "The Hokage, Tsunade, she said Sakura is near here. She's close."

Sasuke felt a little better. Knowing she is near made him feel that she was going to be in his arms soon enough.

"Can you feel that?" Temari asked, "There's strong chakra energy near here. Very strong."

"It's Sakura…" Sasuke spoke without emotion.

"Sakura? Are you sure Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It's her. I'd know her chakra anywhere."

"Then let's move." Gaara said, also without emotion. (**A/N: What is it with these emotionless guys? Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke…they need therapy…just kidding**)

* * *

"Sakura…move"

Sakura was tired. She had been training and working all day. Itachi told her to help around the base of the Akatsuki and even though she would protest, he still knew how to make her do anything. When she was done with all her work and training, she collapsed on Itachi's bed.

Sakura opened her eyes and turned to him. "What? Why?" She asked, half-asleep.

"Well, for one, you're in my bed. And Kisame wants to fight you again."

"Again? Didn't I beat him up enough last time?"

"Apparently not…"

Sakura, still half-asleep, got out of Itachi's bed and walked to the door. Itachi watched as she left and when she closed the door behind her, he sat down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. What was he thinking about? Sakura. He was thinking about Sakura. His previously emotionless face now has a small smirk.

* * *

Sakura walked into the kitchen of the Akatsuki's base. The walls were white. The appliances were all stainless steel. (A/N: I do not know when the people in Naruto lived…like what year…so I am just going to say stainless steel.) There were also white cabinets. She reached up to a cabinet and opened it. Sakura took out a cup and went to the sink. She turned on the water and filled her cup.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, she took a sip of the water. Kisame walked into the kitchen and looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. "What are you doing here, kunoichi?" He never liked using her real name. To him, that meant he was showing her respect.

"I'm drinking water…is that a problem?"

"Yeah, a big problem! Itachi told you to find me so we could fight. Why didn't you?"

"Well, I just woke up…I'm tired…excuse me for wanting something to drink…"

Kisame walked out of the kitchen and said to her as he did so, "As soon as you are done 'waking up' find me. I'll be outside."

Sakura laid her head on the table and looked out the window. The window was plain. No curtains. Just like a hole in the wall. A square hole, with glass separating the outside from the inside. Sakura was looking at the trees, flowing in the wind. Some leaves were dancing with the wind. As the wind blew they would flow in circles or just straight. When the wind stopped, they would just fall straight to the ground.

'_Why can't I be like those leaves? My life is so complicated…I can't just be like a leaf flowing in the wind…?_'

* * *

"There!" Naruto said loudly.

"Shut-up! We can all see it, you loser!" Sasuke was worried, because Kisame was outside the base, that Naruto had just given away their position. Sasuke turned his attention to Kisame. '_He doesn't seem to have noticed we're here…I don't think he heard Naruto…but he could just be luring us into a trap…_'

"Sasuke…" Sasuke turned his head to the redhead who just called his name. "I don't see Sakura…could Kisame just be standing look-out?"

"I'm not sure…" Sasuke said.

"Look!" Naruto yelled quietly. All four of the shinobi turned to the Akatsuki's base and saw a door opening. Sakura walked out.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said. He yelled it, but quietly as not to give away their position like Naruto almost or maybe did.

* * *

"Finally, Kunoichi…what took ya?" Kisame asked with a smug expression on his face. He didn't really want her answer, he just felt like asking.

"Do you want to fight or sit here and talk?" Sakura was getting irritated with Kisame. He always wanted to fight her and she never wanted to fight him. All she wanted to do was leave. Run away and never end up anywhere near the Akatsuki ever again.

"Whatever…" Kisame answered the kunoichi. His smug expression never left his face as he charged at her with his sword right behind him.

Sakura easily dodged, jumping up and then throwing shuriken at the shark-man. He blocked them with his sword and sidestepped behind her, swinging his Samehada full-force. Sakura, still being in the air, had a hard time dodging. She did a few hand signs and when she was hit with Kisame's sword, a substitution took place.

'_That was close…'_ Sakura thought. She ended up behind him and threw a kunai in his direction. He was almost hit, but jumped just in time and turned around in his jump.

"Kunoichi, you're a good fighter, but if you're that stupid…I can't say you're going to get anywhere!" Kisame yelled to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura turned around and saw a water clone of Kisame. He attacked her with a kunai and she fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Temari gasped, Naruto and Gaara looked at Sasuke knowing that he just gave away their position. Kisame looked at Sasuke and smirked. What does he have planned for the squad of shinobi?

* * *

A/N: Ok! So, that's quite a cliff-hanger. I know, it took me FOREVER to update this story….sorry…you can yell at me if you want…I'll prepare for the worst. Anyway, I've no idea where this story is going. So, if anyone has ideas for me, please tell me in a review. Thanks all. I'm grateful for all the reviews, readers, and ideas I get in the future or have gotten in the past! 


	8. Author note: my story

I am sad to say that I might be deleting this story. I missed the whole point I was trying to make and have therefore run out of ideas as for what to do next. If anyone would like to take over my story, please comment me and tell me. I would love to read it.

Also, someone left a comment that confused me somewhat. They said they were confused and I don't know by exactly what. I wrote in my summary what the story was going to be about and the person who left the comment apparently didn't understand. Please leave another comment and tell me what you don't understand.

I'm leaving this story up for a little while longer, so if you want to be the one to take it over and finish it, please leave a comment and tell me.

Thanks, I had a blast writing for you guys and you were great encouraging me! I might make another story, well, most likely will. Hope you read 'em.


End file.
